


I'll Always Come Back To You

by marveldads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bottom Tony Stark, Comfort Sex, Fluff, Forgiveness, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Smut, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marveldads/pseuds/marveldads
Summary: An AU, after the events of the Infinity War, Steve Rogers is grieving. His ex fiancé is nowhere to be found, except when Nat tells him there's a holographic message coming in from Tony Stark himself, it wouldn't be long before the two meet face to face again.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	I'll Always Come Back To You

It had been a couple of weeks after the Thanos snap, it was quiet for the most part, people taking in the realization most of their loved ones are gone. That's what Captian America realized when he finally realized, a day after that horrid day, that his love, Tony Stark was nowhere to be found. After contacting Happy and getting no luck, he called on his last hope, Tonys CEO of Stark Industries and Happy's wife, Pepper Potts.

"Last we talked, I called him because he never showed up for lunch and... Steve, he's somewhere in space.. there's no way in getting a hold of him I've tried to, believe me, I don't know if he's alive or... dead..,"

After hanging up and thanking the woman, Steve didn't know what to do. He was heartbroken, to say the least. He had no one after the snap. His best friend Bucky was gone, Wanda... Vision was killed by Thanos... Sam..T Challa.. all he had left was Romanoff, Shuri, and Banner, Thor stayed with them after the war, he couldn't bear it anymore he had lost his home... Asgard and about everyone in it along with his childhood friend who was also his adopted brother, poor Thor, wanted revenge for his brother.

Steve and what was left of the Avengers headed back to the headquarters once filled with agents and chatter now filled with confusion and fear. Word was out that Fury disappeared

A two and a half weeks had passed, It was slowly back to normal, mostly getting the situation under control, they had memorial stones for everyone who disappeared built in the center of new york. Steve started a little support group for the people suffering especially himself who didn't know how to grieve at the loss of his love and somewhat adopted a son. The three last avengers had recruited some new workers to help them out remake what was left of the new SHIELD with Natasha in charge of everything.

She was the closest to Fury so might as well, they agreed on.

\---

"Steve, you gotta see this!" Nat called the supersoldier on the radio. The soldier was in the middle of his nightly workouts, beating his wrapped pale knuckles against the sandbag before sending it across the room, it always has happened so he had a few extras laying off to the side. Wiping his face off with the towel on his shoulder walking over to his duffel bag grabbing his radio and bag.

"What?" He spoke through the radio as he started making his way to the control center knowing that's where she was. "Did you get a location of Thanos coordinates?" He tried not to sound excited.

"No, but it's something even better that i think you'll like, now please just hurry your super-soldier ass over here now!"

Steve sighed but he did as he was told and fast-walked towards the room and when he arrived, Natasha and Bruce were at the hologram table- there was Tony- not in person but a hologram of some sort.

"What the- Nat am I seeing things?" He said dropping his bag as he jogged over immediately. The assassin didn't say anything as she just played the hologram recording.

\----  
Tony took a deep breath as he leaned back most likely after turning on his helmet message recording.

"Hey Mr. Rogers.., if you find this recording- most likely redhead is showing this to you if she gets this- Don't... Don't post this anywhere this is going to be a real tearjerker- I don't know if you're ever going to see these, I don't even know if you're still,"

Tony went silent for a few seconds as he looks to the side nervously.

"Oh god, I hope so..,"

He leaned forward a little so his bruising face was in view of the camera.

"Today's day? 21? No, wait- 22. You know if it wasn't for the existential terror of steering into the literal void of space- I'd say I'm feeling a little better today." Tony let out a small chuckle before coughing slightly and continued. "The infections run through its course thanks to the blue meanie back there- oh you would love her," He said referring to Nebula who helped them fight on Titan. "Very practical, only a tiny bit sadistic,"

He paused again. "So, fuel cells were cracked during the battle and we figured out a way to reverse the iron charge bought ourselves about 48 hours of flight time but uh... it's now dead in the water.. 1000 light-years from the nearest 7-11," He always tried to joke in situations like this but he knew Steve wasn't going to laugh.

"Oxygen will run out by tomorrow morning and well... that'll be it," Tony eyes heavied a little. "And Steve I... I said no more surprises before you went off the grid... and I gotta say I was really hoping to pull off one last one.. but.. it looks like- well you know what it looks like,"

"Don't feel bad about this okay?- I'm mean, actually if you grovel about this for a couple of weeks... and then move on with enormous guilt,"

Tony paused again, closing his eyes a little, letting out a small grunt of pain, and opened them again. He had to finish this for Steve.

"I should probably lie down for a minute... rest my eyes,"

Another pause.

"Please know.., when I drift off and be like everything lately- I'm fine... I'm totally fine... I dream about you.. because it's always you..," before the recording shut off.

\----

After he turned off the helmet he grabbed the blanket he had found on the ship laying down on the cold metal floor curled up. Fuck he just wanted to go home, be with the man he loved. Their last date was before Steve had to go off the grid because of their stupid government. He dazed off wondering if Steve looked any different from the last time he saw him if he still loved him if he'd come back to him. What if he finally realized Tony wasn't enough for him and decided to go back to his best friend?

He sighed shakingly as he finally fell asleep for the first time in forever while Nebula- well she was off doing whatever leaving the human being.

Nebula came over and moved Tony to one of the ships chairs so he was more comfortable, she felt so sorry for him, it didn't look comfortable on the floor either.

What felt like hours later, Tony was peacefully still getting his rest but he slowly came back to reality trying to block this new bright light out of his face as he opened his eyes surprised to see this.. woman.. she was surrounded by fire and just floating there, he's definitely never seen her around either.

\---

Steve decided he had enough of his beard, so he headed off to his bedroom's bathroom grabbing a new razor Nat bought for him and shaving cream and just carefully begun shaving every hair till there was none left.

He swiped with a face with a wet towel having the faucet run as he looked up into the small mirror with a slight smile.

Suddenly, everything just began to shake. Was this an earthquake? Steve thought to himself, turning off the water and throwing down his towel as he threw on one of his long shirts and ran out of the room to find a window. What he saw almost made his heart skip a few beats. He spotted a ship being carried by a bright-looking star as it was making a landing in front of the compound. Steve along with the others ran outside to meet the newcomer, especially with the hope to see who inside the ship, I mean there must be a reason for her to bring this here.

The star- now shown to be a woman known as Captian Marvel sent it down gently on the ground. After a minute the hatch opened to reveal none other than Tony Stark looking pale and on the brink of death is supported up by the Blue robot as they slowly had to walk down, tony even tripped a few times but remained standing.

The first one to greet him was Pepper immediately hugging him, carefully with a strain in her voice letting out a cry.

"Oh my god, Tony,"

He let her cry as he weakly hugged her, lightly shushing her to calm her down a little. "I-i lost the kid Pepper... i-i lost him," Tony said as if he was out of breath, the two stayed there hugging, Steve watching as the others went over to greet him, Bruce immediately pushing- well not pushing but urging Tony inside, Pepper being his support to get medical treatment- but when Tony looked up- his eyes locked with those gorgeous sea blue eyes- fuck he was falling in love all over again.

Steve couldn't take it anymore and fast-walked over to Tony almost sprinting as he embraced him, tears already building up in his eyes, the brunette's arms wrapping around him as they just enjoyed the presence of each other, leaving the past behind them at that moment.

"God I thought you-,"

"I'm here now Tony... I'm here," he muttered into his neck, rubbing his back. Letting the silence take over, no one wanting to break up the lover's reunion- well-

"I'm sorry to interrupt the moment- but Id likes to take Tony to the medical wing.

\---

"Worlds Governments are in pieces, uh... the parts that are still working-,"

"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth," Rhodey cut off Natasha for a second before she continued.

"We're trying to take senescence- and it looks like he did what he said he was going to do... Thanos wiped out 50% of the population of the world,"

Tony sat in his wheelchair, he has in one of his hand, an IV hooked up to his other arm as he listened on to the assassin, one eye peering at the now missing heroes, Captian Marvel- now known as Carol Danvers was looking at on another screen, her gaze froze on Nick Fury's picture, eyes slowly moving to the ground.

There was a good minute silence before Tony leaned back in his chair.

"Where is he now? Where?" He asked almost demandingly

"We don't know," Steve stood a few feet away arms crossed. "He just opened a portal and walked through,"

Tony paused on that as he turned himself to face Steve, a breath caught in his throat in disbelief. But his gaze spotted Thor who was playing with his thumbs, staring off into space.

"What's up with him?"

"Well, he's pissed," everyone's attention turned to the rodent, Rocket, who was sitting next to Nebula. "He thinks he failed- which of course he did but there's a lot of that going around ain't there,"

"Honestly at the exact second," Tony pointed a soft finger at the raccoon he's never met before or seen. " I thought you were a build a bear,"

"Maybe I am,"

"We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now, few deep space scans, satellites and we got nothing," Steve paused before he looked at his lover. "Tony you fought him,"

"Who told you that? No, I didn't fight him," Tony shook his head slightly. "He wiped my face for the planet while the Bleeker Street Magician gave away the stone, that's what happened there's no fight, he's an evil-"

"Okay, okay," Steve cut him off taking a deep breath. "Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything,"

Tony let out a slight laugh, resting fingers on his forehead. "I saw this coming a few years back I had a vision, I didn't want to believe it but it was a dream,"

"Tony I'm going to need you to focus-,"

"And I needed you," Tony interrupted him with a glare tilting his head at him. "As in past tense that Trumps, what you need is too late honey," he cleared his throat. "Sorry,"

Tony immediately stood up using the table as support, knocking over a glass or two that was in front of him. "You know what I need? A shave," continuing as he begins to rip out the IV in his arm. "And I believe I remember-," He hears his best friend Rhodes in the background calling his name as he rips it out a bit painful as he began raising his voice a little. "Otherwise that what we needed was a suit of armor around the world remember that? Whether it impacted other precious freedoms or not that's what we needed,"

"Well that didn't work out did it?" Steve cut in, his face continued to keep a blank face hiding all emotions, he hated seeing him like this.

"I said we'd lose, you said we'll do that together too," he pointed a finger at him. "And guess what Cap? We lost and you weren't there- but that's what we do right? Our best work after the fact what we're the Ah-vengers? We're the Ah-vengers? Not the Pre-Vengers? Right?"

"Okay," Rhodes grabbed onto him. "Tones you made your point, just sit down okay?"

"Okay no no no," he ignored Rhodes telling him to sit down as he pointed towards Carol. "We need you, your new blood,"

"Bunch of tired old meals," He started his way towards Steve continuing his rant. "I got nothing for you Cap, no coordinates, no clues, no strategies, no options- zero zip nada," he paused looking right at him. "No trust, you fucking lying piece of shit of a boyfriend, I needed you but you left me,"

The silence took over the room as Tony ripped off the detachable arc reactor, grabbing steves hand and slammed it into his hand, already becoming breathless from the air supply.

"Here take this, you find him and put that thing on- and you damn hide," he spoke before he collapsed on the spot, barely conscious to hear someone calling his name.

Silence came over the group after Bruce and Pepper carried Tony back to the medical wing leaving Nat, Rhodes, Nebula, Carol, and Rocket, along with Steve himself who had to take a seat after the events, putting his face in his hands.

He had to make this right.

\----

Steve snuck off during the next night, walking off towards the medical ward. Even if he was sleeping he wanted to at least sit there and be there for him. He knew to make this right he needed to be there for the brunette and make sure he never feels abandoned never again.

He softly knocked before pushing open the door eyes widen a little as he spotted Rhodey already in there.

"Sorry- am I interrupting?" Steve asked in a low tone hoping to not wake him up.

"No no, I was just leaving," the other male responded as he stood up heading him to the door. "I know you need this time anyways," he wished him luck before leaving the room.

The super soldier sighed before closing the door and sat in Rhodes seat next to Tony's bed, reaching forward taking one of his frail hands, lightly rubbing his knuckles taking a moment to just enjoy this moment, he didn't know if Tony was awake or not so he just spoke anyway hoping he'd hear this anyways.

"Doll... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry," Steve softly started leaning his elbows on the bed, not pulling his hand away. "I shouldn't have abandoned you like I did a year back and fight you until you were bloodied and broken.. left you to die.. ran off with Bucky to go off the grid,"

"I didn't think about how you would feel and I put my stupid actions before you. I want to turn back time and redo everything, I would sign those papers to make sure you are happy.. that we're happy,"

Steve took a deep breath biting his lip as he presses his lips to Tony's knuckles. Waiting another minute before he stood up, pressing another kiss to his forehead, setting down the detachable arc reactor on the bedside table before he started his way out but he was stopped by a hoarse voice behind him.

"C-capsicle?"

Steve stopped at the doorframe, his hand resting on the wood before he turned, spotting Tony attempting to sit up. The captain rushed over.

"No no you need your rest dol-," the nickname spilled as he forces Tony back down. He was surprised when Tony put one of his hands on top of Steve's bigger ones. "I-am s-,"

"Steve be quiet,"

That shut Steve up before he could finish apologizing once again, gulping slightly, feeling like a lump was stuck in his throat, not even realizing a hand grabbed the back of his head bringing him down and before he knew it he felt those familiar soft lips on his.

Steve was surprised, to say the least, but he found himself releasing a slight hum, snaking his arms around the brunette's waist, feeling legs wrap around his waist, adjusting his waist so he was laying on top, using his forearms to not put all of his weight on him.

He felt so lost, leaving reality as he relished at this moment, one hand cupping the man's cheek and the other on his waist stroking it softly with his thumb. He heard Tony gasp silently as Steve deepened the kiss, tilting his head to the side, unconsciously pressing his hips against his, lightly moving with the kiss.

The soldier pulled back, moving his lips to Tony's neck, remembering all of his sweet spots, knowing they made the male go crazy. He smirked listening to the sinful moans and gasps as he created small little hickies along his neck, slowly raising his head to meet Tony's chocolate brown eyes, both taking in deep breaths, hips still pressed together, lightly panting, it felt like he found his missing puzzle piece once again.

Tony's lips curled into a soft smile pulling Steve back into another meaningful, passion-filled kiss, both males starting to move their hips meeting each other's, soft groans and moans, ending up with Steve moving fully on the bed, the brunettes legs and arms wrapping around the soldier's body, something told Steve that he just needed this one night, this one night to reconnect with Tony and make their relationship right again even though nothing could make up for what he did to him in Siberia, leaving him to die like that after smashing his shield into his life and power source.

He snapped out of his daze, smirking as he felt the submissive growing hard-on, pressing harder with his hips as he broke the kiss, raising his head a bit. 

"Already hard for me doll hmm?"

Tony whined a little tilting his head back, Steve stopped for a moment to strip off both of their shirts and tugged off Tony's sweatpants along with his boxers, running his fingertips over his length still keeping a soft smirk on his face, keeping his eyes on Tony.

"Tell me, do you want this doll? Tell me you want me, not just a hum, I want you to speak that you actually want me, I don't want this to be our one last night to be together and in the morning you'll tell me to leave and get out of your life," Steve's voice croaked finishing his sentence, one hand moving to cup Tony's cheek, his thumb stroking his cheek softly, watching tears well up a little in the eyes of the brunette.

"SS-Steve... i y-yeah.. i-i- trust you... i-i do mostly," Tony broke the silence, his voice still a little hoarse, his other hand lightly touching the man's hand, eyes softly closing taking in a breath slowly, his knuckles tensing slightly, Steve always watched every single move he took in case he starts up a panic attack. There was a silent pause before Tony initiated another passionate lust-filled kiss, that lasted what felt like forever.

Mouths clashing together, lips sliding into place when they met like it was meant to be, Steve's tongue sliding into home, exploring around the wet cavern while his hand slides up the brunette's leg up into his shirt his fingers ghosting over his sensitive nipples, he knew how he was when he messed with his buds, pushing his hips more against Tony's, love to hear his little whines and moans. 

It ended up pursuing the males, stripping off each other's shirts, throwing them somewhere onto the floor, well they didn't really care so much about where their heap of clothing landed they had each other now, that's what mattered to them at the moment. It's been 3 years since they last saw each other, 3 years since they fought at the airport all over accords and their stupid controlled government who think they owned them.

Steve pulled back to rid of his and Tony's boxers, humming lightly as he held 3 fingers to the mouth of the other with a concerned look.

"I highly doubt there's lube hidden somewhere around this medical wing," He lightly joked watching the brunettes blush as he took in soft fingers, wetting them with his saliva, even looking at him in the eye, running his fragile fingers softly over steves hairy arm before steve thought they were wet enough and pulled them out.

"What position would you feel more comfortable in doll hm?" He asked his eyes looking at him full of love as he pulled his hand away watching the brunette's cheeks flush.

"Y-you remember our favorite one?"

"The one where you're in my lap?"

Tony nodded with a hum as Steve sat on the bed, criss-cross watching the male crawl into his lap, legs wrapped around his strong waist. Steve brought him into another passionate kiss his free hand cupping his cheek, his other trailing down to his ass, circling one finger on his rim before sliding it in, pumping it slowly letting him get used to the burn before adding in a second doing the same before he started scissoring his fingers, picking up his speed slowly, he was always this caring years back and it never changed.

He smirked adding his third, moving his other hand to wrap it around Tony's waist to keep him steady watching the male just shiver in pleasure as he fell forward on his chest, his hands in Steve's blond hair, gripping on it tightly as the blonde's fingers stroking his inner walls so deliciously good, grazing against that one place that made him go so godly crazy and sent him into so much pleasure.

He heard the brunette whine when he so suddenly pulled out all fingers at once, leaving him empty. Steve spit into the hand that he used his fingers to prep, twice, using this as a not so less painful way lube, he knew how weak Tony was and didn't want him to do any work. He groaned softly as he spreads the spit over his length before adjusting Tony's hips as he eased himself into him, trying his hardest not to flick his hips up right away, trying to take his time showing him how much he cared for the man on his lap. 

"S-steeb- fuck...," He watched Tony's head as his eyes squeezed shut as he was eased onto Steves cock, his fingernails digging into Steve's forearm probably gonna leave marks by the morning, his head buried in his neck, he felt Tony's teeth nibbling at his neck, he knew Tony was trying to quiet himself but he was going to be very loud when Steve would start moving. He moved so he was laying back onto his back, pulling Tony with him, still inside of him.

He moved one of his hands to Tony's hip lightly stroking it as he used the other to flick at Tony's sensitive nipples as he slowly starts flicking his hips up into Tony, lightly groaning, fuck it felt so good after being away for 3 years. 

He did this for a while, listening to the younger fail to hold back his moans, he was moaning into Steve's neck holding onto his shoulders pressing his hips back onto Steves pelvis that was slowly speeding up but not too fast still wanting to take his time with him, putting his love fully into this, loving the way Tony would try to be quiet back then he'd let the whole tower know how much he was loving it, the next morning he'd say the hickeys were mosquito bites and when Steve walked in, Nat would always call him Daddy Mosquito.

He groaned as he pushed his hips up before pausing to dig his heels into the sheets, digging his fingers into Tony's hips, holding him up and he fucks up into him fast knowing the both of them won't last too long he knew Tony was so close.

He turned Tony onto his side as he leaned up positioning himself behind Tony, pushing himself back into Tony, grasping the youngers hips as his thrusts were much stronger and faster, Tony's moans were music to his ear. He felt his lips curl into a smile as Tony grabbed for Steve's hand using his other hand to start stroking himself bringing them both closer and closer to each other's orgasms.

It was Tony who came first, from Steve pegging onto his prostate, him leaning down to kiss him passionately, whispering soft romantic things into his ear, telling him how good he was for Steve, that brought him to the edge, cumming all over the medical wings bedsheets, throwing his head back, trying to recapture Steve's lips once again moaning as Steve groaned from yim clenching around his cock feeling him fasten his thrusts as he feels hin cum inside pressing right on hid prostate.

He hummed slightly as Steve finally kissed him fully again, cupping one of his cheeks ad they stayed in that intimate position as if it were their last time they'd get to spend with each other kissing, holding each other, just getting to love each other.

Tony was getting drowsy by the second, he felt Steve pull out and pull himself into his strong super soldier arms as he let himself slip into the darkness of sleep.


End file.
